


It's A Beautiful Night

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's in the future, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but like it gets really fluffy and happy, but nothing that much, cause im a chicken, i found out i was a romantic while writing this, i wrote this in one sitting, idk - Freeform, keith and lance are almost 30, like maybe 27 or 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: A cute fluffy fic because I am bored





	It's A Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Keith and Lance sit in the observatory, Lance curled into Keith. They watch as the stars fly by, and Lance shivers. Keith feels it, and wraps his arm around Lance.

"Hey, you've been pretty quiet today, everything okay?" Keith noticed how distant Lance had been today, spacing out at dinner and contributing to the conversation significantly less than he usually would. It was rare, and Keith can't help but worry. 

"Yeah, I guess." Keith frowns.

"You're lying." Lance sighs, snuggling deeper into Keith's chest. 

"I just, I want to stop this all sometimes, y'know? I just want to sit for a moment, and not have to worry about the entire universe ending. I want a life, Keith, a normal one. We're almost 30, don't we deserve that?" Lance sounds so distraught, Keith's heart squeezes with pain. The drawstring bag in his back pocket feels heavy. He hums before saying anything.

"You're right. We do deserve that. You, deserve that. But the Galra Empire doesn't stop for anything. We're close though, and when we do win we'll go back to Earth and we can have a normal life there. We just gotta hang on for a little while longer. Imagine how proud your family will be when you tell them you saved the universe." Keith feels Lance shift, and looks down to see him smiling up at him.

"Thanks, Keith."

Fuck this. Now is as good a time as any. He makes a low sound in his throat, effectively clearing it and steadying himself. His cheeks are warm with anticipation. The song they'd dance to drunk when they'd first started dating is strong in his head, the words resonating with his intentions. When they had sung it that night, they had been joking around, drunk and foolish, but Keith had meant every word. He had promised to marry Lance, even if he hadn't said anything. Now that they're older and matured, he can keep his promise.

_"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Keith pauses, taking another breath, not daring to look at Lance. He can hear Lance, the audible gasp enough for him to know he'd grabbed his attention. Keith ignore it though, focusing on his singing. He slowly reaches into his pocket, not yet pulling out the object in it, just feeling the bag. 

_"Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice.  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

He pulls the ring out of he bag, but keeps it hidden in his pocket. It's a simple ring, two different colours of metal entwined to form a plain but beautiful gift. The rings are identical, Keith had got them at a vendor on the planet they last visited. He swallows thickly, opening his mouth to sing the last line. 

_"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

The last line is a whisper, and Keith finally looks back up at Lance. He pulls out the ring, quirking his eyebrows and taking a breath. Lance's eyes are filled with tears, some of which have already started streaming down his face. He stares at Keith, an unbelieving expression on his face.

"Lance, you mean the world - more than that- the entire universe to me. I love you to the ends of the universe and back. Will you marry me?" 

Lance makes a gross sobbing sound, but Keith finds it adorable. He'll admit that he's nervous, because who in his position wouldn't be? He waits nervously for Lance to stop crying so much, fiddling with the ring in his hands.

"Yes. Oh my god, Keith, Yes. I love so much, yes." Keith's face lights up, tears appearing out of nowhere. 

They're both crying now, a mess of tears and snot, but Keith wouldn't have it any other way. Keith slips the ring onto Lance's finger and it's a perfect fit. He may or may not have measured while Lance took a nap one day, but it doesn't matter anyways. Keith puts his ring on too and reaches over to clasp his hand in Lance's. 

"Thank you." Lance bursts out laughing at that.

"Why are you thanking me?" Keith flushes, cheeks darkening with a pink tint.

"I-I didn't know what to say! I only planned the proposal, not what happens after!" Lance snickers.

"God, I love you." Keith feels his pulse quicken, because even though he's heard those words a thousand times, he's still filled with fondness every time he hears it. 

"I love you too." Keith bends down and presses a kiss onto Lance's lips. Lance kisses back, reaching up to pull Keith closer. That's right, Lance has to reach up to meet his lips. It wasn't always that way, Keith being shorter than Lance for the first few years they were dating. He remembers the fist time they kissed, the way he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Lance's lips. Keith chuckles at the memory, and Lance makes a sound of confusion.

"What're you laughing at?" Keith smiles languidly, running his fingers through Lance's hair.

"I was just remembering how I used to be shorter than you. How I had to go on my tiptoes to kiss you for the first time. Now that's you." Lance elbows him playfully.

"Oh shut up. I still can't believe you grew that much." Keith kisses Lance's cheek.

"You love it." Lance flushes a bit, grinning. 

"Mmm. Maybe I do." 

"I love you." Keith wraps his arms around Lance middle.

"You already said that." Keith huffs.

"So what? I'll say it as much as I want. I love you." Lance's cheeks have turned a light crimson, the tips of his ears not any different.

"You're awful." Keith squeezes Lance tighter. "But I love you." Keith buries his head on the back of Lance's neck, sighing contentedly. He kisses Lance's nape gently, over and over. Lance's skin is hot, and his neck is flushed red. Keith plants more sloppy kisses there, on his neck, shoulder, jaw. He bites Lance's earlobe gently hears him gasp.

"Hey now, go back to the room before we keep going." Keith grumbles unhappily, but complies, standing up and pulling Lance with him. 

"Hey, I love you. We'll settle down eventually, okay? But for now, we'll be space husbands." Keith feels himself flush at the word, even though he's the one saying it. He looks up to see Lance flustered too, and when their eyes meet he smiles.

"Space husbands, huh? I like that." 

The two of them scurry to the bedroom, matching rings catching whatever light there is in the corridor. Keith pulls Lance along by their clasped hands, tugging them into their shared room and closing the door. 

Keith kisses Lance fervently, barely stopping for air. Their kisses grow hot and the air thick with desire. Keith breaks away to look at Lance, beautiful even in the dark lighting of their room. His eyes travel to the ring on his finger and he smiles to himself. He couldn't have gotten any luckier if he tried. 

_Don't say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_And we'll go go go go go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you _

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this and also listened to 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars on repeat for an hour. 
> 
> the rings are here: https://cdn.notonthehighstreet.com/fs/75/30/0399-f573-4420-9893-3e0b3ce412ca/preview_walton-9ct-gold-russian-wedding-ring.jpg


End file.
